


Sky in Eos

by DevotedServant



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, FFXV x KH, Final Fantasy XV x Kingdom Hearts, Other, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Slight mentions of other charcters, Sora is new addition to the chocbros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevotedServant/pseuds/DevotedServant
Summary: The keyblade's heroes are cruising around in the Gummi Ship. Until the heartless attack the ship leaving Sora to deal with the problem. His heartless problem would become an adventure to head back home since he's now stuck in Eos.(Fanfiction inspired by Destiny-Islanders' Final Fantasy XV and Kingdom Hearts crossover)





	1. Chapter 1

_The tale of the keyblade bearer known as Sora. He is a strong adventurer that grew up in the world called Destiny Islands. His world was plunged into darkness and lost his friends. His quest starts in Traverse Town where he met new friends who are the king's shield and mage, Donald and Goofy. Together, they fought alongside one another from the heartless and darkness. Face-off many challenges along the way._

_Their quest is to stop Organization XIII's plans to open Kingdom Hearts. Plunging the worlds into darkness. The three must protect the light from them is now their main objective. What dangers are up to our adventurers are encountering?_

* * *

* * *

 "Donald... I don't feel so good..." Sora drawled.

Sora fell down holding his stomach from the pain he felt. Goofy was next to Sora holding a paper bag, just in case if he threw up. Donald just drives the ship through the pathway.

"Well. If you hadn't eaten all that ice cream then you wouldn't have a STOMACH ACHE!!!!" Donald screams. The ship started to shake violently and Goofy started to smile and hum a tune to prevent it from crashing.

"Donald...you're the worst...you know...the ship runs on smiles...Besides... where are...the potions...?" Sora asks.

Donald grumbles as he thinks of happy thoughts and pointed to the cabinet of potions. Sora walks towards to the cabinet to grab a Hi-potion for his stomach. He wonders if Roxas is enjoying his suffering right now. Before he drinks one of the potions; the ship started to shake and Sora dropped the potion and breaking it into little pieces.

"AHHHHHH!!!! COME ON!!! DONALD- AUGH!!!" Sora fell down as he holds his stomach from the pain he's feeling.

Donald is checking the status of the ship to see what's wrong. He was shocked to see what was shown in front of the screen. "HEARTLESS!!!"

The heartless were attacking the gummi ship taking apart of the components of the ship. Someone needs to stop the heartless from destroying the ship or they'll end up in the world that they probably won't know or they might die. Sora gets up slowly and walks towards to the entrance. He really didn't want to fight the heartless right now. Donald was right, he shouldn't the sea-salt ice cream after his seventh one. This is all of Roxas' fault for having a big sweet tooth for the salty and sweetness of the blue ice cream.

Goofy stopped Sora from continuing forward. "Sora, are you sure you wanna head out there? It dangerous to go alone and especially with your health right now. I can come with you." Goofy comfort Sora.

He can only smile to Goofy. "It's alright Goofy. I can use a cura spell for now." Sora inclined.

He walks out to the corridor for the ship's opening. Goofy was worried for Sora. The cure spells on the keyblade, only cure battle scars and damages to the body. Not fevers and stomachs. Bacteria problems of the body from the cure spells can only last a couple of minutes before it comes back. Using an excessive use of cure spells it would lead to the toilet becoming green. So, Sora needs to be careful when battling because he did not want to become green.

Sora closed the airlock of the ship and cast a cura spell. He quickly grabbed a helmet to breathe and went out of the ship. He started to fall but used his glide ability to fly on top of the ship. He sees a bunch of heartless tearing off the ship's gummi. Sora glides down and to attack the heartless. He landed on top of the rooftop of the ship.

* * *

  **Objective** : _Defeat the heartless_

Sora charges at the heartless, slicing and banging one by one. Shadow heartless went into the ground circling around to attack. Sora had to wait until it rises. The shadow heartless rise and Sora casts a fire spell that destroyed a couple of them while more rises.

A constant struggle against the heartless. After he defeated a wave of heartless a new wave of stronger heartless appears. He could feel the effects of the cure spell wearing off. But, he couldn't stop now. The wave continues on. He needs the status of the ship. He cast a stop spell around the surrounding enemies.

He pressed a button on his helmet. "Donald!!! What's the status of the ship?" Sora asks.

"Not good. Those heartless took a lot of gummi off the ship. The closest world is about 2 minutes away." Donald answers.

Sora went back to his fighting stance as the stop spell wears off. He continues to slash the heartless one by one. He just needs to keep this up for at least 2 more minutes. He could feel the pain in his stomach returning. A new wave of heartless arose and Sora continues to fight. He getting weak from exhaustion and stomach pain. He couldn't keep up the fight.

"Sora, we're almost there. Just hold on," Goofy said.

A heartless bumped into Sora; losing his balance, but he used the keyblade as support. He casts a figara spell at the heartless making the last of them to disappear. He fell down to his knees from exhaustion from battling. He wanted to use a cure spell, but he knew the consequences of the spell if he used it right now. He stands up and slowly walked to the Gummi Ship. He could feel the cura spell to wear off. Then the ship started to shook violently.

"WAAUGH!!!" Sora tumbled off the ship but grabbed a Gummi part that was sticking out. He pressed his helmet and queried, "Donald?! What's happening?!"

"The ship is becoming unstable. We're smiling so hard right now from dangers of crashing or outcast in space. We need to get to the closest world immediately but the hyperdrive is broken," Donald answered.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Sora felt the cure spell wear off completely. "AUGH!!!"

"Sora, just hold on. I know it hurts right now, but we're almost close. Hold on for 1 minute." Donald asserted.

Sora held on the Gummi Ship's part. The pain from his stomach is unbearable. He was in a rushed to defeat the heartless that he forgot to bring potions for his problem. The ship shook again. He could feel the vibrations of his body through the ship as he held on. He tried to climb back up from his weakened state until he saw the part started to break. 

_"Please don't do what I think you're going to do..."_ Sora sees the part breaking apart from the ship.  _"No no no no no no...! I can't use glide since my mind is focusing on pain please don't break off"_   Sora winces and hold his stomach. He looked back up to see the part slowly broke apart from the ship. 

Sora slowly pressed a button on his helmet again to keep the balance from the part from falling apart. "GUYS, I THINK I HAVE A PROBLEM!!!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Goofy answers.

The ship shooked again. "AH!!! The part I'm holding on to right now!!! It's breaking apart!!! How much longer!!!"

Donald is searching through the ship's schematics and charts to fix the shaking at least. Goofy pressed the comm, "Donald is searching through the technical issues for the ship not falling. Don't worry we're close enough"

The ship shook violently and the part that Sora held on to broke apart. Sora was falling through the trail that the Gummi Ship has created. He tried yelling out Goofy and Donald that he fell off the ship, but what he gained in return was static. Sora closed his eyes shocked by what just happen. Sora kept falling, like the dream he had when he was 14 years old. The worlds that were falling apart into the darkness, along with him. He wished that there were water was going to prevent his fall. But, this is a reality, not a dream.

_"I didn't even get to tell Kairi that thing..."_

He continues to fall and hoping that there will be land for him. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 Noctis was listening to his music { [Nice To Meet You (FT. BONEZ)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0yPrv5NkQE) } full blast on the radio in the Regalia. Ignis is driving the car and lowers the volume of the song.

"Seriously," Noctis commented.

"It highly distracting for the driver to listen to music in full volume. I'm not saying that you could put your music on the stereo, just don't put it at full volume. Especially at this time," Ignis lectured.

Noctis rolls his eyes and crossed his arms. He put his arm on top of the car door and looked up in the sky. He sees a star falling out of the night sky. "Huh, I didn't know a falling star was here already?"

"WAIT SERIOUSLY!!!" Prompto beamed. He looked up and see the falling star in the sky in its finest glory. He grabbed his camera and took a bunch of pictures of the falling star. "Now, that's something to remember."

"What happened to make a wish upon a star," Gladiolus wondered.

"Nothing to wish for when, something already set for you. But, I do hope that we can bring our home back," Noctis commented.

Ignis justs smirk onto Noctis's comment. He knows that Noctis want to bring his home back from the clutches of Niflheim. But, he will bring their home back it will take some time to get it back. Ignis looked back at the star and was about to wish to star. But, he notices that the falling star is literally falling to the ground.

"I do not believe that is falling star," Ignis stated.

"Huh?" Noctis questioned. He looked back at the falling star and see facing downward. "A meteorite?"

"A meteorite? In this time of year," Gladiolus said vaguely.

"We should check it where it lands. For all, we know it might be an alien from outer space," Prompto appealed.

"If it was an alien. I'm not willing to die for being the leader. But, it wouldn't hurt to check it out," Noctis said.

"So, we are all an agreement. To check out the mysterious falling object," Ignis stated.

The chocobros agree with Ignis's statement. Ignis re-directed their previous route to Lestuallum to following the falling star's location. To see what's the mysterious object that had landed. 

* * *

 

 Noctis and the gang are traveling through a forest, far away from the regalia. The star landed somewhere around this area. It's kinda hard for the boys since it's nighttime and had a couple of daemons to dealt with. Not to mention, Prompto's excessive whining about being lost and not finding the Regalia after their trip.

"Come on, Alien, come on out. I don't want to be lost and get knocked out from the daemons," Prompto said impatiently.

"You still think, it's an alien?" Gladiolus asked.

"Of course, who knows. I can make it my new prodigy or teach it some of Lucian Culture or teach them what our technology is about or...or" Prompto ranted.

"Prompto, if there's a slight chance of this being an alien. I'll eat my goddamn leather pants," Gladiolus bet.

Ignis looked through bushes and found the falling meteorite. To see a bunch of daemons heading towards the fallen object. "Well, Gladio. I hope that you have an extra set of pants if Prompto's theory to be true because daemons already surrounding the fallen article."

The chocobros took out their weapons and charged towards to the daemon. Daemons shrieked over to the chocobros and forgetting about the fallen star from the sky. They charged over to the chocobros and attacked them. A bunch of daemons clawed their way to attack Ignis and Prompto. They victoriously dodge, Ignis being more graceful and Prompto tumbling down. Until a bunch of hobgoblins were spawn and surround Noctis. Which was completely unfair for Noctis since it 4v1. Luckily, Gladiolus came in using his tempest trials skill to push back the daemons away from Noctis. He helped Noctis up and healed him. Then more daemons spawned Liches, Bombs, Flans, and more.

"THERE'S MORE!!!" Noctis shouted. Noctis use his Omniguard to attack the newly spawned of Daemons.

"Damn it!!! It like this meteorite is attracting the daemons like the Nimbus," Gladiolus barked and used his greatsword to block the daemons' attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Prompto kept screaming from fear as he kept shooting daemons with his shitty pistol.

Ignis is focusing on the battle and heading over to Noctis and Prompto to use their curatives to heal them. Then more daemons spawned. It's a constant struggle against the daemons. They were hoping for something to help.

"LIGHT!!!" An unfamiliar voice was heard. As a blindly light covers the battlefield and left all the daemons to be gone. The chocobros looked at the meteorite site to see a brown spiky hair around 17 years old with a giant key wearing a helmet breathing heavily.

"Hi, I'm Sora..." Sora introduced himself to the chocobros. But, then he fell down to his knees holding his stomach.

Ignis heads toward to Sora and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yup, just a stomach ache... I just need to rest or a potion at least..." Sora commented.

Ignis took out a potion and crushed it to Sora. Healing his pain from his stomach. Gladiolus and Noctis just looked at Sora who was shocked. Prompto's theory about the alien that fall out of the sky.

"Gladio, I hope you got seasoning for your leather pants," Prompto said, smirking. He was so ready to record Gladiolus eating his pants and send it to Iris after this.

 


	2. Hi I'm Sora

**Previously on Sky in Eos**

_"LIGHT!!!" An unfamiliar voice was heard. As a blindly light covers the battlefield and left all the daemons to be gone. The chocobros looked at the meteorite site to see a brown spiky hair around 17 years old with a giant key wearing a helmet breathing heavily._

_"Hi, I'm Sora..." Sora introduced himself to the chocobros. But, then he fell down to his knees holding his stomach._

* * *

After Ignis gave Sora a potion his stomachache is all gone. He gets up and stretches. "Thanks, I guess I owe you one. Like I said before I'm Sora," Sora said as he reaches for a handshake.

 The chocobros looked at the brown spiky hair boy. There is a mixed reaction to this. Prompto was happy to see Aliens exist, Gladiolus was defeated because Prompto was right, Noctis is tired and wants to leave, and Ignis is being Ignis.

"Um... This is the part you can introduce yourself..." Sora said.

Prompto shakes his hand vigorously. "HIMYNAMEISPROMPTOANDWELCOMETOLUCIS!!! ITSSUCHAPLEASURETOMEETYOUIHOPEWECANBEGOODFRIENDSIWANTTOLEARNEVERYTHINGABOUTYOURCULTURE!!!"

Sora just smiles upon the blonde figure. He didn't understand what he said since Prompto was speaking very fast. He had to look at Prompto a bit closer. He hadn't realized that he almost looks like Cloud or Roxas, but really happy. He chuckled a bit upon the blond.

"What's so funny?" Prompto ask.

"Pfffffttt...Oh sorry, I couldn't help but make a resemblance to something," Sora answers.

"Does it involve with a bird's butt...?"

"I have no idea what you mean. But you kinda look like two bruting people who are blonde and want nothing to do with people."

 Prompto eyeball at Noctis who is half asleep. Then he looked back at Sora. He didn't know what he meant, but he likes to meet new people. The only person who didn't want to get involved with people was Noctis. Out of his mind was Noctis with Blond hair and asking people to go away. He wonders if Noct dyed his hair blonde at one point.

Sora took off his helmet and his hair slick back a bit, but it magically put it back into place. "AH, fresh air."

"You don't need the helmet to breathe air?" Noctis ask.

"Oh, I do. But it for outer space and world order and other stuff like that help me adjust other worlds," Sora answers.

"World order?" Ignis questions.

Sora quickly covers his mouth. "Um...anyways I must be heading out somewhere. Since it night I must be really tired. Who knows if the heartless comes back," Sora changes the topic as he walks away.

"Don't you mean the daemons?!" Noctis yelled.

"Yeah, that!!!"

Ignis quickly catches up to Sora. "Before you go and let you out in the world. You seem awfully young to be traveling around Lucis. What is your age, Sora?"

"Um...Sixteen..." Sora answers Ignis' question.

Prompto is starstruck and grabbed Sora for a hug. "IGNIS, CAN WE KEEP IT!!! I PROMISE I TAKE CARE OF IT!!!" Prompto begs Ignis.

"First of all, Prompto. Sora is not a pet, he's um a humanoid species."

"I'm human, don't worry," Sora said.

"Right... Second of all, I'm not letting a sixteen-year-old that's from another world or outer space travel around Lucis while Nifilhiem is still around."

Noctis had a don't you really do it look, Prompto is really happy, Gladiolus is ready to make fun of the spiky hair teenager and Sora was really concerned on what he got himself into.

"We are going to take custody for Sora. Until he can go back to his world." Ignis alleged.

Prompto hugs Sora and Gladiolus was messing with his hair. Noctis just wants to sleep already.

 _"Sweet Kingdom Hearts!!! What did I get myself in to"_   

* * *

* * *

 

  **-Mysterious Tower-**

Riku, Kairi, Lea, King Mickey, and Yen Sid was waiting in his study for Sora, Donald, and Goofy's returned. They were summoned because Riku had a feeling that Sora is in danger. The door opened to see Donald and Goofy but not Sora.

"Donald, Goofy, you have returned to your journey. But, where is Sora?" Yen Sid asks.

"Don't tell me that he fell asleep," Riku teased.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other with a concern looked. Riku didn't like the looked they gave each other. He was actually concern and worried.

"Donald, Goofy. Where is Sora...?" Riku asks.

"Sora...is lost..." Donald answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This hurts me because I didn't write it. Leave opinions please...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please give me your thoughts and opinions about this series


End file.
